Massages: mjnousak version
by mjnousak
Summary: Rewrite of a story based on a comic by Exvnir on deviantart. Jaune gives awesome massages, hilarity ensues.
1. Yang

"Uuuuugh."

"Something wrong Yang?" Ruby asked her sister, tilting her head at the very loud groan coming from across their bedroom.

"Shoulders hurt, too much firing." Yang replied, trying to rub her shoulders to make the dull throbbing pain go away. While her fighting style did keep her in peak physical shape, mostly because it demanded she be in shape to pull of some of her more dramatic moves, She did hate to admit that her precious Ember Celica did give her significant shoulder and back pain from absorbing the kickback from her blasts. True she was strong enough to barrel through the punches with the bullet flying, and her aura did absorb most of the shock, but she'd been a the training grounds all day working on her accuracy. The group's fight against the Nevermore had shown her that she needed to increase her accuracy with longer ranged and moving targets. So many of the blasts had outright missed the Nevermore that she may as well have been just throwing away her ammo until she'd lodged herself in it's mouth and force-fed it the shots. Ruby had greater accuracy, and significantly less recoil based pains because she would use her whole body to take the recoil, or let it carry her around, rather than have to power through them with her arms and back unless she was free-firing Crescent Rose in it's compact form.

Usually, she and Ruby would head to a massage parlor, but their usual spot was closer to Signal Academy, which was two hover craft trips away at best, which would cost them a lot of time and then even more money and time to get their massages and get back to Beacon with the Shuttles. The Shuttle schedule was simple, four trips per day for students and staff into town and back. On early morning arrival/departure incase a student was heading out for the day, or arriving back from a trip, then a second, noontime departure/arrival for midday trips, and an evening returning trip, then a final late night trip for all students at 9:00pm so they would be back in time for the gates closing to the public for the day. The trip would take up most of a day, and their homework load wasn't exactly light enough to afford them such a luxury, not to mention their 12 hour search for Blake had cut deeply into their time for homework, so until they managed to pick up that slack, they weren't going anywhere.

While there was a medical building on campus, the doctors there were not masseurs, and would often just prescribe mild painkillers to students who complained of backaches or related pains once they were looked over by the medics. But pain killers only solved the symptoms, not the problem itself.

"Hmm, maybe you should ask Pyrrha or Nora?" Ruby suggested, having managed to keep herself relatively pain free by only shooting a few times a day, and using lower impact rounds for target practice more often than her high power ones. "I mean, Nora is swinging around Manghild all day, and it shoot grenades. So I be she's got something that helps her, and Pyrrha uses Miló and Akoúo̱ often enough that she probably needs some sort of relief as well."

"Huh, yeah, I guess I never thought about asking them." Yang replied, groaning and rolling over in he bed, dropping herself onto the floor before smiling at Ruby and heading towards the door. "If whatever they have is useful, I'll be sure to tell ya bout it." Yang said, closing the door behind her, leaving Ruby alone in they room with her books and homework that never seemed to end.

Yang knocked on team JNPR's room, she heard a muffled "coming" before Ren answered the door.

"Hi Yang." He said, not entirely sure what to make of Yang knocking on their door post-dinner. She rarely asked for help with homework, and as far as he knew, Yang was usually with her friends or hanging out with Ruby around this time.

"Hey, are Nora or Pyrrha around?" She asked, trying to peek into JNPR's room, catching a glimpse of their beds neatly laid next to one another before he responded.

"Nora is already asleep, Jaune and Pyrrha are studying somewhere else. What did you need them for?" he asked, figuring he could take a message and just relay it when Nora woke up, or Pyrrha came back with Jaune, whichever came first.

"Well, my shoulders are pretty sore, and I figured since Pyrrha and Nora use weapons with recoil like mine, they must have some way of getting relief." Yang replied, hoping it was just some ointment they had or something equally easy to work with and she could just buy off of them or easily find and stock up on in town. She was surprised to hear Ren chuckle a bit before replying.

"I do some acupuncture on Nora to help her." Ren said, surprised at himself for not seeing this situation happening sooner. Yang's fighting style and Nora's weren't all that dissimilar, given they mostly just went with "smash-whatever-is-in-front-of-me" as their standard plan of attack with their high impact weapons.

"Acu-what now?" Yang asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Acupuncture." Ren replied, disappearing into the room for a moment before returning with some needles in a box that had very thin tips and oddly large bases. "I can channel my aura into these after I put them in certain locations around the body, they help relax muscles." Ren chuckled. "It's one of the few times Nora stays still." Yang flinched a bit when Ren mentioned putting the needles in Nora.

"Yeah, I'm not into the whole "needle" thing." She said, rubbing the back of her head. Ren shrugged a this, putting the needles back. "Got any other methods?" She asked hopefully. If the pain got bad enough, she'd ask Ren for help. Minor dislike of needles or not, she wasn't going to let herself get so wound up and tense that she couldn't fight properly.

"I'm not entirely sure what Pyrrha does, she's never asked me for help." Ren replied, stretching a bit. "When you see her tomorrow between classes, you can ask her." He finished, yawning slightly.

"Alright, thanks for your help." Yang replied, groaning at the thought of another night of a tense back and shoulders. "Good night Ren."

"Good night Yang." Ren replied, closing the door behind him and heading to his bed, which was positioned next to Nora's. As he laid down, he felt Nora slip her arms around him and quietly mumble "Renny bear" before resuming her quiet sleep, causing Ren to shrug as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Yang groaned, turning to see Jaune and Pyrrha coming down the hallway, both looking tired and worn out, making her raise an eyebrow before shrugging and standing, waving at them.

"Hello Yang," Pyrrha said, sounding calm and collected as usual.

"Hey Yang." Jaune said, sound a bit tired, panting slightly.

"You ok there?" Yang asked, tilting her head at Jaune, true he usually was a bit tired at the end of the day, but he wasn't usually panting.

"Oh yeah, just tired." He said quickly, prompting Yang to raise an eyebrow, but she shrugged it off.

"Did you need something from us?" Pyrrha asked equally quickly.

"More like a question." Yang replied, turning to face Pyrrha. "Do you have anything for shoulder or back pain?" She rubbed her shoulder, rotating her arm a bit as well for emphasis. "Firing my babies all day has been leaving me really sore and it's getting unbearable."

"Well, I don't have anything you can take." Pyrrha said, smiling before patting Jaune on the back. "But Jaune gives me massages that help quite a bit." She said smiling at Jaune, who blushed, looking at the ground and shuffling his feet a bit.

"Oh stop it, they're not _that_ good." Jaune muttered, blushing at the praise from Pyrrha.

"Yes they are." Pyrrha said, smiling at Jaune. "They help a lot."

"Huh, so you got a secret little talent there Jauny-boy?" Yang said teasingly, making Jaune smile and blush more.

"Well, my mom always said I had magic fingers like my dad." He said, sounding quite proud of himself. "Did you want a massage?" He offered, smiling shyly.

"If you're half as good as Pyrrha says, I definitely want one." Yang said, happy she was finally going to find some relief.

"Ok, how about tomorrow after class?" Jaune offered, feeling way too sore from Pyrrha's extra training tonight to be able to focus on a massage tonight.

"Aww, you can't do it now?" Yang asked, slumping her shoulders a bit.

"Nah, I'm tired, after class tomorrow for sure." He said, smiling.

"Alright, let's meet here, we can do it in my room since my everyone else will be practicing, it'll be nice and quiet." Yang said, now immensely looking foreword to the end of Oobleck's class.

* * *

"AndthatclassishowthefinalbattleoftheFaunusrevolutionended. Anyquestions?" Oobleck said in his usual ultra fast paced voice, the class writing for a solid ten minutes after he finished speaking, everyone having asked him to repeat a part here and there. After hearing about some Faunus students being bullied, he was determined to tell the students how hard the Faunus had fought for their rights, emphasizing that their tactics and maneuvers often resembled other moves by great tacticians of older days, even outwitting experienced Dust users and a few hunters and huntresses when their own Dust supplies and training were woefully minuscule compared to their opponents. This may have put him a bit behind schedule, but he could always speed through the next few lessons if he needed to. "Good! .Ifanyofyouhavefutherquesitons,I'llbeinmyofficetommorowfromoneuntilfour." And with that, he zoomed out of the classroom, leaving a mildly bewildered class behind, all grumbling and putting away their books, marking pages so they had reference for their paper.

"Well…that was…something." Yang said, having barely gotten any notes from their motormouthed professor. But she hardly cared, today was the day Jaune's allegedly magic finger gave her sweet, sweet back and shoulder pain relief. True, she was skeptical about Jaune's abilities, but Pyrrha wasn't one to tell lies, so she figured he had to be at least adequate to get praise from her. She spotted him leaving with his team, by the looks of it, he was asking Pyrrha for her notes, or at least to help him again.

"Comon Pyrrha, you saw me taking notes! I didn't even fall asleep this time!"Jaune protested, he'd often ask Pyrrha for her notes after Oobleck's class due to his insanely fast speech. She'd told him he'd have to learn to deal without the notes after a while, often ending in him begging Ren to share his notes, it wasn't like he wasn't trying, but Ren took notes from the book a day ahead, so he usually already had most of the important information written down.

"Jaune, we had a deal, if you missed anything you have to takes notes from your book before you get to see mine." Pyrrha said sternly. She knew he _was_ trying, and she admitted even she had a hard time keeping up with Oobleck's speed, but Jaune was getting significantly better at note taking in Oobleck's class, which, in turn, helped him write his notes much faster for their other professors who didn't speak a million words a minute.

"But it's Oobleck! It' not like Professor Porter who just - HRKK!" Jeaune was interrupted mid sentence when Yang grabbed him by his collar, pulling him along the floor, his legs lazily dragging on the floor.

"Comon Jauney boy." Yang said, smiling as she pulled Jaune towards their dorms, Jaune silently protesting in his head the whole way, seeing Pyrrha smile a bit and giggle as he was dragged away.

They soon arrived at the hallway that housed their respective dorms, Yang finally releasing Jaune, causing him to land on his butt and bounce a bit on the floor.

"Was it _really_ necessary to drag me all the way here?" Jaune asked indignantly as he stood up, dusting off the seat of his pants

"I didn't hear you complaining." Yang replied, turning to face the now standing Jaune. "Sooo, your room or mine?"

"Yours" Jaune answered quickly. "Pyrrha usually wants to lay down on her bed and rest after the massages, so I figure it's easier to just have you laying on your bed afterwards."

"Ok, let's head in." Yang said, swiping her key and opening her door, revealing their semi-cluttered room and bunk-beds to Jaune, who stared at the less than safe setup. "Like it? It was Ruby's idea!" Yang said proudly, only causing Jaune to stare more as he entered, Yang hopping into a chair backwards, her back facing Juane.

"How did you get all that rope to hold up that bed?" Jaune asked, staring a bit dumbstruck at the setup.

"Ruby had it." Yang said, smiling a bit at her sister's cleverness.

"Uh-huh" Jaune replied, unable to think of an proper response as he grabbed a spare chair and sat behind Yang, who slide the blazer of her uniform off, leaving her in the white undershirt. Jaune blushed as she quickly slide that off. She then moved her massive amount of hair forward, covering her entire upper torso in her golden locks, which simultaneously revealing her yellow and orange sports bra with her flaming fist symbol on the middle of the chestband, and her slightly pale back to Jaune.

"Well, you gonna get to it or not?" She asked, looking behind her and grinning at the still slightly red faced Jaune, who shook his head and regained his composure.

"Yeah, just one sec." Jaune replied, wiggling his fingers a bit and cracking his knuckles before gently placing his hands on Yang' exposed shoulder, feeling the tense muscle underneath her soft skin, looking for an ideal spot to start.

"You gonna start or just feel me up?" Yang replied grinning to herself as she felt Jaune's hands roaming on her upper back, poking and prodding here and there.

"I'm just finding a place to start!" Jaune said quickly, deciding he felt the most tension between her shoulder blades and rotator muscles, digging his thumb in gently before rubbing it in small circles.

"Ohhhhhhhh~ yeaaaah~." Yang moaned out, instant relief sweeping over her back as Jaune finally started the massage, his fingers almost instantly finding her tensest spot and relaxing it.

Jaune blushed, silently wishing She'd be a bit more quiet. Truth be told, her moans meant that he was doing a good job, that didn't mean he wanted her voice giving anyone the wrong impressions.

"Higher…ohhh that's the spooot~!" Yang said as Jean began gently kneading her trapezius muscles, moving a bit closer to her neck, but not touching it as the massage made Yang rock back and forth in her chair a bit, her gaze half focused as she leaned against the back of the chair more, slumping her shoulders as the pain was washed away by Jaune's magic hands. He eventually moved lower down, softly rubbing his hands on her upper back, sliding them up and down gently, seeing if he could find another sweet spot.

"Hey Yang?" Jaune asked as his blush slightly returned from hearing her moans.

"Huh?" She replied, barley focusing on what he said.

"Could you keep it down? People might hear you and get the wrong idea." Jaune said, knowing that loud moans coming from the room of a girl who just literally _dragged_ a boy from class could very easily be misinterpreted.

"Ah…mmm, you focus on mmm~ my back ahhhh… We'll worry about rumors l-later, lower, looower…mmmm~ yeaaaah~" Yang moaned, trying to guide Jaune's hands to where she could now feel her own tension. Most of her back felt incredibly relaxed and soothed. Normally she'd have a soothing oil applied during the massage, or use hot stones, but Jaune's hands were better than all of those things, finding her tense spots in moments of coming in contact with her and slowly working out the kinks better than the people she and Ruby used to visit. Most students were studying now, or out in the grounds relaxing. Their window was shut, most of the rooms in Beacon were fairly soundproof as far as she knew. She'd never even heard footsteps coming from outside their room, or in either of the rooms above, below, or on either side of them. So even if someone was in their dorm or hallway, they might just barely hear her moaning through the door.

Unless of course, that someone was a Faunus with extra sensitive hearing.

"_What are they doing?_" Blake asked herself, her feline ears having picked up Yang's moans a few feet from their door. She'd seen Yang drag Jaune away from Oobleck's class, but them doing something so inappropriate seemed rather out of character. As far as she knew, none of them were carrying a torch for Jaune, and Yang of all people wasn't that sweet on him. True Yang would stand up for him, and she did agree to follow Nora's "Break Cardin's Legs" plan after Nora mentioned it in the women's room, trying to recruit people to hold Cardin still while she would bring down Manghild on him. But even _she'd_ have given help with that plan should it have been needed. Though that was more of her disliking Cardin than her liking Jaune.

"Ohhh yeaaaah, lower…looowerrrr~" Blake heard Yang instructing Jaune, who she could barely hear as he asked Yang to keep her voice down again. Blake decided to head off to the courtyard, she was planning on grabbing a book or two to read before she started her homework, but decided she would have to just make due with doing her homework before reading today. She'd heard Yang's back complaints and knew Yang would be very irritated with her if she interrupted what sounded like a very badly needed massage.

"Quiet down, comon Yang.." Jaune said quietly, wondering if he could gag her with her own hair, or at least use it to muffle her moans without getting punched in the face. Ruby had told him Yang _really_ didn't like it when people touched her hair, so he elected not to try and stuff a fistful of it into her mouth. He now knew he _could_ take a bullet to the face and survive unscathed, Pyrrha had helped him learn that after he started to get better control over his Aura by firing a few rounds at his cheeks, making sure she had a medic nearby just incase. But the thought of Yang's fist firing a bullet right in front of his face, _into_ his face, scared him enough that he wasn't going to risk angering her. His hands were now on her lower back, he gently rubbed at her hips a bit, before going back closer to her spine, careful not to touch it, but still apply appropriate pressure to the muscles there. As he ran out of places to massage without touching her butt, or going to her front, he slide his hands off. Gently rubbing them against her upper back one last time, figuring he'd give her shoulders one last pass before stopping.

"Mmmmm, keep it up Jauney-boy~ and maybe next time I'll let you massage my ass." Yang replied, smiling as she turned, moving her hair out of the way to see Jaune's beet red face, his fingers frozen mid rub as he tried his hardest not to imagine where that could lead. "I'm kidding~!" she said giving his shoulder friendly punch. "Besides, there' nothing to massage there anyway." she chuckled, flipping her hair back, Jaune's still mildly frozen hands slowly sliding between the golden curls before he stood up, still blushing a followed suit and standing, stretching, her back and shoulders feeling better than they had in years. "MMMaaannn, now I know why Pyrrha has you massage her, you really do have magic fingers." She said, poking his chest, Jaune's face already very red, didn't change color, but his usual shy demeanor came back a bit as he smiled at Yang.

"Ya think so?" he asked, true he was confident in his skills, but praise from someone other than his mother, who he knew was going to be nice to him by default, and Pyrrha, who has doing all she could to keep him upbeat, felt like it really meant something to him. True Pyrrha's praise had given his his initial boost and he always valued her opinion, but Yang was definitely not out to boost his ego, and he knew she'd be brutally honest about how he did.

"Mhm! In fact, I'm gonna be sure to tell Ruby about this as well. I'm sure she'd love a massage too." Yang replied cheerfully, yawning a bit. "Now if you'll excuse me," She said as she walked over to her bed before jumping up into her bunk and laying down. "I think I'll take a nice long nap. Feel free to let yourself out." She waved at the door lazily as she turned away from Jaune, closing her eyes and gently drifting off to a very relaxed sleep. Jaune chuckled quietly as he opened the door as silently as he could, turning and closing it equally silently before turning, only to find himself face to face with an irritated looking Weiss.

~~~Author's notes~~~

I read this fic (put "fanfiction . net" before it without the spaces between the "n"'s and the ".")

s/9721717/1/Massages

And had some…gripes with it. so I rewrote it in my own style. To be fair, I DID like most of it. But towards the end, I got a bit miffed at the direction it was going and figured I may as well just go with it.


	2. Weiss

"And what do you think you're doing in my room?" Weiss asked, surprised that Jaune of all people had been in her room. Since she'd been taking notes furiously while trying to remember Oobleck's office hours, she hadn't seen Jaune get dragged away.

"H-hey! I was just giving Yang a massage, that's all!" Jaune said, jumping back into the door, and making a quiet thumping noise. Despite Weiss being smaller than him and not wielding her weapon at him, Jaune was still incredibly intimidated by her.

"A likely story!" Weiss replied, pulling out her scroll and holding it up to the door to unlock it. " I bet I won't even find Yang in here!"

"No really, you will!" Jaune said, somewhat desperately. True, he was getting BETTER at fighting, but in a 1 on 1 against Weiss, he wasn't likely to win due to their huge skill gap. "She's sleeping though, so you might wanna keep it down." Weiss twitched at the comment, leaving the door partially open as her hand froze mid-turn.

"And just _what_ were you two doing involving 'massages' that had her in _bed_?" Weiss asked, her already aggravated brain running to some less than noble conclusions.

"Nothing! We were sitting in chairs When I massaged her!" Jaune answered, quickly and quietly. His eyes went wide as he shushed at Weiss, putting his index finger over his lips; as much as Weiss intimidated him, Yang was just as terrifying to him, and a half awake Yang was not likely going to be easy to deal with.

"Don't shush me in my own room!" Weiss yelled at Jaune, though she grew silent as she heard Yang groaning and saw her aiming her Ember Celica-less arm at the door as if she were wearing her weapon.

"Nnnnngh, Wiiiess shut uuuup." she said sleepily, her arm falling limp hanging over the edge of the bed. "Trying to sleep." Weiss' eye twitched again, and she was about to reply when she realized that Yang's sleepiness lined up with Jaune's story. Weiss closed the door quietly, turning back to Jaune, who had his shield up, protecting his upper body, though the sword still sheathed inside it. He'd been able to see Yang point her weaponless arm at the two of them and decided to try and go for as little damage as possible, thinking she had her weapons on. Weiss sighed before speaking to him.

"Uuugh, ok. I'm sorry." She said, much calmer now that she'd confirmed that Jaune wasn't lying and hadn't broken into their room. "But you do have to admit it looks pretty suspicious having a boy come out of a room that has all girls in it." She said, justifying her indignation.

"Well it was either I come out of your room, or have Yang fall asleep on my bed. And then I'd have to sit around until she woke up!" He paused, sighing to himself as he collapsed his shield and reattached it to his belt. "That, and she kinda dragged me here, so I didn't reaaally have a choice."

"That sounds like something she'd do alright." Weiss said, rolling her eyes, knowing her blonde teammate's blunt demeanor. "So... why exactly were you massaging Yang?" She asked, still a bit skeptical to his massaging claim. Yang would nap whenever she felt like, often in Professor Porter's class, so Jaune very well could have just snuck into their room while she was out cold.

"Oh! She said her shoulders and back were hurting, and I give Pyrrha massages for her back, and she recommended I give Yang one when she asked Pyrrha what she does for shoulder pain." Jaune said a bit quickly, wanting to keep Weiss as calm as possible. Weiss looked contemplative; Jaune might be a very open flirt, but he did have enough common sense to not to anger any of team RWBY if he could avoid it. So if he did sneak into their room, odds were he'd have immediately left upon seeing the sleeping Yang. And he wasn't exactly trying to sneak out of the room when she had come by...

"Alright, I believe you." She said simply, keeping eye contact with Jaune, watching him carefully. "_Thank you_." Jaune said a bit exasperatedly, not entirely sure what he wanted to say at this point. He was telling the truth, and the simplest way to prove it would have been to wake up Yang. But the less people he annoyed, the better.

"BUT!" Weiss said suddenly, sticking her finger in his face ,"Only if you give me a massage as well. Tomorrow, right here, same time after class." she added, some of her old haughtiness in her voice. "We'll see if you're really as good as Pyrrha says." She ended with that, opening the door; the clicking of the door eliciting another groan from Yang, before Weiss closed it on Jaune's mildly confused face.

"But…I have stuff to do after classes tomorrow…" Jaune said to the door, sighing and hanging his head, as he turned around, he came face to face with Ruby, who tilted her head at him, giving him a slightly confused look.

"Uhh, Jaune. Why are you talking to my door?"

"It's…kind of long story." He said, hanging his head once more in irritation and defeat. He still needed to beg Ren for his notes, then copy them, _then_ do his own homework, and _then_ be on time for Pyrrha's training sessions.

"Does it have anything to do with why Yang dragged you away from Oobleck's class earlier?" She asked, not having missed her sister's odd antics.

"Yeah, it kinda does." He nodded his head as he said this, realizing that, while he'd have to retell his story to Ruby, she wasn't likely to shout at him if she didn't like his answers.

"Weeellll, wanna tell it to me and take a quick walk at the same time?" She offered, figuring that he could clear his head while they walked and talked.

"Yeah, that…that sounds pretty nice, actually." He said, smiling weakly as he started walking around, following Ruby as they headed outside and away from their dorms.

* * *

"And then Weiss saw me leaving your room and accused me of breaking into it!" Jaune explained to the slightly giggling Ruby. He'd told her about how his day had started, which involved Nora using his bed as a bouncing pad to wake him up after he'd hit the snooze button on his alarm a few times, and ending on Weiss' accusations of breaking and entering. "I don't even know _how_ I could do that! Especially with Yang in there!"

"Well, by the sounds of it, you know how to give great massages." Ruby said, smiling at the somewhat calmer Jaune. "Yang usually goes all out and gets deluxe massages at the parlor she and I went to before we got accepted to Beacon. Soo whatever you did musta worked pretty good." She added, smiling at Jaune, making him blush a bit.

"Oh stop it," Jaune said, scuffing his shoe against the ground as they walked. "I'm sure she just really needed it, so anything would've felt good."

"Nope." Ruby replied, still smiling at him. "You're probably just awesome with massages."

"Aww…thanks Ruby." Jaune said, his blush deepening a bit. As he looked at the ground, he realized they were a bit far away from the main Campus and now walking alongside what most of Vale called "The Sleepy Fields".

"Anytime Jaune." Ruby replied, looking around as well, not entirely sure where they were. Though upon turning a bit she could see the massive clock tower a bit in the distance. "Did you know we'd walked this far?" she asked, stopping mid step, Jaune mimicking her stop.

Jaune mimicked her stop, chuckling a bit. "No. I was just kinda following you. But hey, at least this time we know how to get to where we wanna go." He said, grinning as Ruby giggled a bit, making Jaune smile.

"Mhm!" Ruby replied, plopping down onto the ground, and laying leaning back, using her arms for support. "We've both come a long way huh?" She said slightly pensively, giving a distant smile as she looked back at Beacon, remembering her first, very awkward, day.

"You can say that again." Jaune said, mimicking her again and sitting beside her; one leg was bent upright and the other sticking out, leaning forward slightly, using one arm for support and placing his other arm on top of his knee. They both sat there silently for a bit, reminiscing about their very action packed first weeks at Beacon.

"Hey, Jaune." Ruby said, turning her head to face him.

"Yeah, Ruby?" Jaune replied, turning his head to face her.

"A-are you feeling sleepy too?" she asked, yawning as she finished her sentence, stretching out onto the flowers a bit.

"YeAHHhhh~ come to think of it I am." Jaune said, unable to resist the urge to yawn mid-word, stretching as well and beginning to lay back.

"Really? Because I feel wide awake!"

Ruby swore she could feel her neck snap as she turned to see Penny, standing just behind herself and Jaune.

"PENNY! When did you get here?!" Ruby shouted, now much more awake. She was sure she could feel her heart beating in her chest, her left hand instinctively reaching to her back where Crescent Rose normally would be concealed, only to feel air and a few of the flowers.

"I just got here!" Penny replied cheerfully, sitting down next to Jaune. "How are you doing friend?" She asked, looking directly at Ruby without blinking.

"Just _fine_ Penny, and you?" Ruby replied, a bit irritated as a nap would have probably felt great just a moment ago.

"Oh, I'm doing wonderful!" Penny said, smiling warmly at Ruby, then turning her head to Jaune. "And who are you?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Jaune Arc!"Jaune said quickly, not sure what to make of this new orange haired, green eyed girl.

"Are you friends with Ruby?" Penny asked, leaning in a bit, staring closely at Jaune's face.

"Uhh, yeah, we're good friends." Jaune replied. Ruby stayed silent, knowing that saying otherwise might make Penny summon her swords.

"Oh, can we be friends?" Penny asked, her stare unwavering.

"Uhh…sure! I mean, my mom always said strangers are just friends you haven't met yet!" Jaune muttered, unable to think of anything proper to say to Penny. "Soo yeah, we're friends now!"

"Seeeensational!" Penny said, giving Ruby an incredible sense of deja-vu as Penny beamed at Jaune. "Oh, so what are you doing friends?" She continued, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

"Uhhh…We were just kinda walking and talking before we sat here." Jaune said, not entirely sure what he'd gotten himself into, but Penny seemed friendly enough.

"Oh. What were you talking about?" Penny inquired, looking between the two of them, eager to join in their bonding.

"Uhh.. I was just telling Ruby about my day." Jaune replied awkwardly, not really wishing to recount his entire day again.

"Oh, did something happen?" Penny asked, locking her stare back onto Jaune's face.

"Well, it's more like a bunch of things." Jaune replied, quickly giving Penny a brief summary of his day, figuring the less he repeated, the better.

"Ohhh. So have you given Ruby a massage?" Penny asked, making Jaune and Ruby raise their eyebrows. They'd expected _her_ to ask for a massage, not suggest he give Ruby one.

"Well, no." Jaune replied quickly.

"Why not? They certainly sound enjoyable." Penny replied, smiling at Jaune and not so subtly winking at Ruby.

"She…never asked." Jaune said, a bit shocked at Penny's blatant body language. While he was no expert on body language, Penny's was so obvious even he couldn't miss the "I totally just helped you" wink Penny gave Ruby.

"Do you want one Ruby?" Penny asked, quickly shifting her gaze to Ruby.

"Uhh.. I mean if they really are as good as Jaune says, then… Yeah I'd probably like one." Ruby replied hastily, not really enjoying being put on the spot so suddenly.

"Then you should give her one!" Penny said enthusiastically, smiling, though she frowned slightly as she looked at the sky, noticing the sun was getting close to setting. "Ohh, I should get back home. We should hang out more some other time!" She said, regaining her enthusiasm as she stood up quickly, then started to walk away from Beacon, leaving the slightly dumbstruck Ruby and Jaune to stare at her for a few moments before they too noticed it was getting late.

"We should probably head back." Ruby said, smiling as she stood up as well, offering Jaune her hand.

"Yeah, I still have so much homework to do." Jaune said, sighing as he took Ruby's hand and she helped him up, both brushing themselves off afterwards and heading back to Beacon.

* * *

"But Pyrrha I got most of what he-HRK!" Jaune was surprised Weiss of all people was dragging him, even though it was by his tie instead of his collar.

"Come on!" Weiss said, dragging the helpless and stumbling Jaune away. Pyrrha raising an eyebrow, Yang snickering quietly, Blake rolling her eyes, and Ruby sighing as they watched Jaune trip and fall with Weiss telling him to speed up as he groaned and followed her, head hanging in defeat.

"Do me a favor," Pyrrha said to the group at large. "Please don't choke him." Yang snickered again, smiling as Ruby rolled her eyes, while Blake stared blankly at Pyrrha, deciding not to dignify her "request" with a response.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Weiss imitated Yang." Blake said, causing Pyrrha and Ruby to giggle while Yang's grin widened.

"Well I maaay have exaggerated Jaune's abilities to Weiss last night." Yang admitted, still grinning and watching Weiss dragging Jaune by the tie around the corner.

"Define "exaggerated"." Blake replied, not entirely sure she wanted the answer.

Yang only snickered in response walking away towards the open grounds.

* * *

"Weiss. I…can't… breathe." Jaune gasped out. His tie had been tightening slowly as they walked, until he could seriously feel the lack of air making him dizzy.

"Oh stop whining, we're here." Weiss replied, letting go of Jaune's tie, hearing him sharply inhale and quickly pull his tie off, panting hard as Weiss pulled out her scroll and opened the door, revealing her room with the odd bunkbeds, Ruby's makeshift curtains closed around her upper bunk, Weiss' and Blake's beds neatly made, and Yang's bed looked rather disheveled.

"Remind me why you had to drag me here?! I was going to come here anyway!" Jaune said, feeling a bit irritated. He had expected Yang to drag him, but from what Ruby had told him, he figured Weiss would just follow him around and nag him until he went to their room or something similarly grating (apparently this was her primary method of making Ruby do extra studies or sparring).

"It's faster" Weiss replied shortly, placing a chair so it was facing the end of her bed, placing a pillow on the end of her bed, and pointing to the chair before sitting on her bed and sliding off her shoes, facing the chair. "Sit here." She commanded, facing the chair.

"Uhh Weiss, how am I going to massage your back from so far away?" Jaune asked as he sat down, suddenly finding Weiss' bare foot shoved in his face, slowly descending to rest gently on his lap, making him gulp, then groan. "_Really?_"

"Yes." She replied shortly, smiling to herself and laying back onto her bed. "_That'll show him."_ She thought to herself, hoping Jaune would take away a lesson in humility from all this. He might not have been the brightest bulb at beacon, but even he'd pick up the hint after this. Jaune stared at her right foot for a minute, trying to decide where to start his work. He slowly rubbed his fingers up and around where her ankles. He gently rubbed around them, his fingers tracing delicate circles around the bumps. Then, he grasped just above her ankle, and then closer to the base of her foot, gently making her foot rotate around her ankle, hearing a slight *_pop_* noise, causing him to pause and look up to see if Weiss reacted. She didn't, so he continued and started massaging gently down her foot, letting his hands follow the natural curves and grooves, rubbing them quickly. He repeated this process on her other foot as well.

"Um Weiss, could you flip over?" Much to his surprise, Weiss wordlessly flipped over, allowing Jaune to look over her foot with the heel up. He started to feel at her heel, giving it a light touch with his thumbs before slowly applying pressure to it, rubbing his thumbs in small circles around the whole of it. He noticed Weiss stiffen a bit as he started, but shrugged it off as he continued, figuring he couldn't expect a Yang-like reaction, especially since he wasn't as good at massaging feet.

'_Why…WHY is he so GOOD!?'_ Weiss thought to herself, burying her face in her pillow to stifle her moans and beet red face. She'd expected him to be adequate, but his hands were working over her feet like they were putty. All the pain she'd generally ignored from wearing her signature/favorite wedge-heeled shoes was momentarily brought up to the surface, only to dissipate instantly the next moment and be replaced with a soothing, somewhat warm relief. He wasn't even using massage oils or lotion and he was working her over like the professionals her father hired. She stifled another moan as Jaune began to run his thumbs up and down her heels and to the ball of her foot and back, his thumbs moving in alternating motions, one going up, while the other went down. '_How is he this good?! You can't just __**be**__ an expert masseuse! It takes years of training for that kind of ability! It's ok Weiss, you can do this, just don't make __**any**__ noise and he'll never know how much you're enjoying this._' She bit her lip a bit, groaning a bit into her pillow. Jumping a bit when she felt Jaune move over to her other foot, repeating the small circle rubbing technique from before, then transitioning slowly back to the alternating rubbing. She could feel all the pain in her soles and the ball of her foot floating away into the air.

"Can you turn over again, Weiss?"Jaune asked, his focus entirely on her feet, not daring to lose his focus out of fear of Weiss' wrath. She complied, groaning slightly and keeping the pillow over her face, letting out a slight "Eep!" and she felt Jaune begin to rub the base of her toes between his forefinger and thumb. Each toe letting out a slight *pop* noise before he released it, making her groan into the pillow further, her hand gripping at its corners. It felt like an eternity to Weiss, but it'd only been a few minutes since the massage had begun when Jaune ended it, grunting a bit as he stood up and stretched. "So..did I do ok?" He asked the still pillow covered Weiss.

'_Ok, just calm down, keep calm and act neutral…but complimentary.'_ Weiss thought, sliding the pillow back to the headrest, her face still slightly red from embarrassment and concentrating on not making any noises. "Well…you certainly lived up to Yang's description." She replied, trying to be as indirectly kind as possible. She didn't want him to immediately think she was praising him, but also didn't want him to feel as though she thought he had done poorly. Jaune smiled a bit, knowing Yang, at least to his knowledge, loved his massages. "Now get out of my room!" She shouted pointing a the door, making Jaune bolt towards it.

"Y-yes ma'am!"he shouted, excusing himself as quick as he could, deciding Weiss' good mood probably wasn't gonna get much better and her odd compliment was probably all the praise he was going to get from her. as he closed the door, Weiss sighed happily, smiling in an incredibly goofy smile, laying on her bed comfortably, not waiting to go anywhere for the rest of the day.

"So, you like Jauney-boy's magic hands?"

"WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?! Weiss shouted, her eyes bolting open to looking at the bunk above hers only to see a grinning Yang sticking her head out of Ruby's "curtains".

"Been here the whooooole time." Yang said, grinning even wider when Weiss' face reddened and crinkled in anger and embarrassment. "Did he melt the little snow angel's heart?"

"HOW?! Nobody came in the door!" Weiss retorted. She'd dragged Jaune straight to their room explicitly to avoid this kind of situation, also choosing to ignore Yang's use of the nickname "snow angel".

"I left the window unlocked when we left for classes and came in there from the courtyard." Yang replied, still grinning.

"Did you _climb _in here?!" Weiss asked incredulously, truth be told that was really the only way to get in there so fast without using the door, or being Ruby and using super speed. She heard an all too familiar cocking noise as Yang dropped four empty shells in front of the bed below her.

~~~Author's notes~~~

Ye gods, writing those bits for Wiess and Jaune felt like writing something from Love Hina (A series I'm not particularly fond of due to the characters, but that's neither here nor there), and I felt like I was making Weiss a liiiitle too bitchy.

Poppy fields seemed a nice place for a break, nice and open with the sun hanging out (poppy because of their use in the original Wizard of Oz). It'd be like one of those "best kept secrets that's in plain sight" sort of things. And don't make any mistakes, I'm a thorough Jaune X Pyrrha supporter, but Jaune X Ruby makes for lovely friend shipping. (haha puns). And Yes, Penny maaay be a bit of a shipper. I was going for her motivation being having her friends bond, more than anything else.

Also, why Penny? well given her ambiguously human nature, the "people feel sleepy around the Poppy Fields" thing wouldn't affect her.

This chapter actually highlights one of the things from the original Massages fic I liked. Weiss making Jaune do a foot massage for her, rather than shoulder/back one. I've walked in high heels (did an anti-rape thing called "Walk a Mile in Her Shoes" and had to wear heels for it. Finding the female equivalent of a Male's size 13 shoe was neither easy, nor comfortable because the only ones they had that big had a tall heel. Mind you, I'm a big guy, so that's a lot of weight being put on a very small area. So I can see Weiss, who wears her giant block heels (Wedges I believe if the correct term, forgive me for not knowing the correct term, I am happily ignorant of those terms as my shoes break down to 'boots, steel toed boots, sneakers, and walking shoes"), would really want some relief. Yang and Ruby, who wear what look like combat boots, which have a nice big, thick, and wide heel, would probably not suffer these woes. Now Pyrrha who has those high heel boot…things, WOULD suffer similar woes, so I figure Jaune would look into it a bit to help her, on top of his already "magical hands".

Also, Ceiling Yang is watching you get massaged. Beware the Ceiling Yang.

And yes, I promise that whole scene in the fields will have significance later in the story, and I totally didn't just use it for padding (mostly because I'm not sticking to my usual 5k words per chapter minimum and I'm just typing out whatever comes into my head, then somewhat-proofreading it).

As for where I'm gonna take the series (the question asked by a reviewer), I'm going to do more chapters, one being a Blake Chapter, Velvet Chapter, Ruby Chapter, with a Pyrrha bonus chapter at the end. Essentially covering all the girls Jaune's age who would get a massage from him. (Nora excluded as she has Ren and is more than happy with that, and Penny, who we're not sure is she's entirely human, so she maaaay not actually benefit from a massage.).


	3. Velvet

When Jaune left the room, he felt slightly bolstered and he smiled to himself, knowing Weiss' lack of insults meant his massages had somewhat earned the approval of the one person who would be his harshest critic. He quickly headed towards the study hall, wanting to get a jump start on his homework before anything else managed to distract him. To his slight surprise, he saw Ruby sitting by herself in the study room, looking slightly irritated. Normally he'd see her with her team studying, and though he knew where Weiss was, he couldn't really say he knew where Blake or Yang where.

"Hey, Ruby!" he said, walking over to her. He also spotted his own team not too far away, waving at them enthusiastically.

"Oh, hey Jaune." Ruby said, perking up a bit as she saw him, some company would really help now, she was studying for Porter's class, and couldn't find her notes. "You take care of Weiss' massage?"

"Yes, thankfully." Jaune replied, smiling down at Ruby."Where's Yang?"

"I don't know." Ruby replied, gritting her teeth slightly. "She just up and vanished after class! Uuuugh, and I really need help with Professor Porter's class."

"Wanna study with me, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora?" Jaune offered, knowing all too well the pain of trying to remember anything important Professor Porter had said between his longwinded stories of his "adventurous youth".

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Ruby replied, quickly gathering her books and following Jaune to the table where Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha were sitting with their books out, all with somewhat looks of equal frustration, though Nora looked more bored than anything.

"Finished with Weiss already?" Pyrrha asked, smiling up at Jaune as he sat next to her. "Oh, hello Ruby."

"Yes." Jaune said exasperatedly. "She made me massage her _feet_ not her back." He replied his face reddening slightly when Ren raised an eyebrow upon hearing this, Nora and Pyrrha giggled, and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Uuuugh, that sounds like Weiss alright." Ruby said, plopping in the chair next to Jaune's, putting herself face to face with Ren.

The group studied together for a few hours, most of them copying notes from Ren and Pyrrha. Nora surprisingly remembered all of the professor's stories with frightening accuracy. Many of his stories did have part of the curriculum hidden inside them, such as weak points of specific Grimm, and their attack patterns in various situations. Such as the Beowulf's tendency to only attack in packs of 8 or greater; larger Beowulf's only attacking if directly provoked, otherwise letting their underlings attack first and only going in for the finishing blow after what could be hours of stalking their prey.

"Thanks again for helping me study guys." Ruby said, packing up all her books and now considerably fuller notebook.

"Anytime, Ruby." Jaune said, smiling happily. Truth be told, he and Ruby had a lot of similar gaps in their notes. Well, their actual notes and not Ruby's pictures of Professor Porter as a cabbage, or firing cabbages from his Blunderaxe.

"It was quite fun." Pyrrha said, happy to see Jaune actually socializing with someone who wasn't on his team, and Ruby was a treat to be around. She was energetic, bubbly, and quite enthusiastic, especially when the conversation had turned towards weapons and the sheer variety of them that could be used in multiple situations. Nora citied her hammer as incredibly useful for…everything really, saying all you had to do was think of everything as a nail, and you were good to go. ruby discussed the mechanics behind Crescent Rose, and how using it was indeed difficult, but rewarding. Ren had chosen his weapons for simplicity, a set of automatic Dust Round Pistols that doubled as daggers, useful for long range, and close range combat. and that was discounting his aura abilities, which even Pyrrha admitted she would love to learn.

Pyrrha's were also dual purpose weapons, the Rifle, chosen for it's accuracy. Due to her shooting competitively, she had extraordinarily good aim. As well as the javelin, being one of the many athletic pursuits she undertook in Mistral. Her shield was for practicality's sake, as much as she was good at blocking and dodging on her own, putting something between yourself and a Grimm's claws or teeth was never unappreciated.

Jaune's family heirlooms were very sturdy as well, the sword being incredibly sharp and well maintained despite it being on it's 5th generation of use, making it older than all of the people studying in their group combined. Jaune showed where he'd previously gotten scars on his hands from mishandling the weapon. The scars healed by his aura post activation, not that anyone but he and Pyrrha knew that, so he said his hands would have been very scarred had he not been able to use Aura.

"Soo… see you guys tomorrow?" Ruby asked, smiling at the group as they went to their dorms.

"Yeah, see you in class!" Nora said, beaming and waving enthusiastically at Ruby as she, Ren, and Pyrrha got into their room. Before Jaune could enter however, Ruby tapped him on the shoulder

"Yeah…and Jaune?" Ruby said, smiling up at him.

"Yeah Ruby?" Jaune asked, stopping with the door halfway closed.

"Mind if I get a massage tomorrow after class?" Ruby asked, shuffling her feet a bit. This was her first time asking someone for such a favor, and as small as it may be, it wasn't exactly normal for her.

"Uhh… sure" Jaune said, looking equally awkward about it. Ruby beamed at his response, smiling widely. "But promise not to drag me from class by my throat?"

"Sure thing, Jaune!" Ruby said, smiling much more comfortably. "No neck dragging."

"Alrighty then!" Jaune said, smiling as he closed the door behind him, leaving a smiling Ruby in the hallway, who opened her door to find Weiss and Yang bickering.

"Snow angel got her legs melted away~! Snow angel got her legs melted away~!" Yang chanted, grinning as she dodged Weiss' pitiful attempts at punching her.

"SHUT _**UP!**_" Weiss shouted, flailing angrily at the blonde.

"Uhhhhh…"Ruby stared watching her sister hold Weiss at arm's length, grinning her signature 'Seems you never learn' grin.

"They've been like this since I got here. " Blake said, shifting her face out from behind her book. "And they won't tell me why, Weiss starts yelling when Yang tries to explain."

"Well, Weiss got a little-"

"_**SHUTUP!" **_Weiss interrupted, screaming near the top of her lungs. After she'd tried to stand up to tell off Yang for spying on her, she'd discovered her feet had gone a bit numb from Jaune's massage, making her attempt to stand turn into a wonderful display of how to trip over yourself. She wasn't even so embarrassed about the massage, it was more that she thought Yang would exaggerate everything in her "eye witness account" and nobody would believe Weiss' side since she downplayed such things.

"Wait.. you've been arguing for hours?" Ruby asked, giving Yang and Weiss a shocked look.

"Well, more like a half hour." Yang said, grinning. "After I finished my business after class, I studied a bit and came back here. Had to finish taking notes from Professor Porter's text book." She shuddered as she mentioned Professor Porter. Despite the fact she was pretty sure he wasn't directly winking at her during their first day, it sure felt that way. He fawned on her no more than he fawned over everyone else in class who showed extreme combat prowess, but she swore she could feel _someone_ in his class always looking at her, and since his eyes always appeared to be closed never helped as she was never quite sure _where_ he was looking.

"Doooes this have to do with Jaune giving her a massage?" Ruby asked, hoping to just say the obvious and get it over with. Weiss tried to lunge at her mid-sentence, only to be held back by Yang.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?! WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?!" Weiss shouted, face beet red. _Surely_ Jaune would know better than to exaggerate.

"AH! He said you didn't dislike it!" Ruby said quickly. Weiss paused, then her right eye twitching before she headed to her bed and laid down, deciding that the less opportunity they had to talk about it, the better.

"This is true." She said, pulling her covers over herself. Yang blinked at her, then Ruby, and then looked at Blake, who shrugged and went back to reading her book.

"Soo…you get your homework done?" Yang asked, walking over to Ruby and putting an arm around her, hugging her gently.

"Yeah." Ruby replied, returning the hug. "I ended up studying with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora an Ren. Ren and Pyrrha have _really_ good notes, and Ren even writes notes from the book before class, so he's actually waaay ahead of us most of the time."

"_Curses, I should have thought to do that, maybe then I'd be able to actually get decent notes in Oobleck's class_" Weiss thought, realizing it'd save her the usual struggle of trying to catch the motor mouthed teacher's every word.

"Huh, whodathunk." Yang said, smiling and ruffling Ruby's hair. "Welp, I'm tired, gonna hit the hay. Night, sis," - Ruby smiled - "Night Blake." - Blake nodded - "Night Snow Angel~!"

" I WILL FREEZE YOU TO YOUR BED!" Weiss shouted, huffing loudly as Yang threw herself into her bed. Ruby smiled and rolled her eyes as she tucked herself into bed.

* * *

"Comon Pyrrha, he had EXTRA coffee today! Or…I don't know, SOMETHING!" Jaune protested, having actually gotten less notes this time around. Oobleck seemed to have been speeding through class today. Well, speeding through by _his_ standards anyway. "Puhleeheeease let me see your notes!" Pyrrha sighed, also having noticed Oobleck's highly increased pace while they were discussing the Dust Purification Revolution, where people began refining dust to powders from crystals, heightening it's potency and purity and making it all around last much longer than just the crystals. Though they barely understood a word as he was somehow talking even faster than usual; his voice became something between a mishmash of sounds, and something akin to Weiss when she was explaining the Schnee Company's Dust Use And Applications For Dummies Disclaimer to Ruby.

"I suppose." Pyrrha said, Even though she hadn't been able to write anything down herself. It looked like another all books notes day.

"How does he do that!?" Weiss complained, extraordinarily stunned at Oobleck's lingual speed. "I mean, I didn't think the human tongue could go that fast!" She actually did catch every word Oobleck said, but trying to understand him took up so much of her concentration she couldn't write and listen at the same time. She didn't even _need_ to listen because she'd already known all this information because of how intricately it was tied to her family history.

"I just don't…how does he?" Yang didn't catch any of what Oobleck said, opting to just copy notes from her book the whole class. Though she thought he mentioned her name once, but she honestly didn't pay much attention after the first five minutes.

Blake sighed and headed off towards their room, she'd already read the textbook entries for a few weeks, so she was ahead for the class, even if she hadn't taken notes today. She just wanted to get a book before anyone got a massage.

"I just…what?" Ruby had barely been able to focus, despite her vehement efforts to listen to Oobleck, she could barely make out 30% of what he said, so she'd opted to stare blankly and follow him with her eyes the whole class.

"Hey, shouuuuld we all just work together and combine our notes?" Jaune recommended/asked, holding up his mostly empty notes for today feebly.

"For once, you actually have a good idea Jaune." Weiss said, eager to actually have something written down for the class, though her sassy comment earned her a slight frown from Pyrrha.

Hours of studying and much rechecking of notes later, Blake joining them about an hour into the note swapping. The two groups headed to the cafeteria for dinner, Ruby pulled Jaune aside for a moment as the group left.

"Hey Jaune, caaan we do my massage thing after dinner?" Ruby asked, having decided that they needed to takes notes way worse than she needed a massage, and held off mentioning this to Jaune.

"Uhh, yeah, sure! Sorry we didn't do it before…" Juane said, giving Ruby an apologetic look. "note taking kinda got in the way."

"No, it's ok, I think we all needed that anyway." Ruby said, knowing that, had her team and Jaune's not studied together, they never would have gotten nearly as many notes as they did between Ren's book notes and Weiss' more professional knowledge of the dust refinement processes.

Dinner started out smoothly enough. Beacon offered an enormous variety of meals as a buffet to the students, desserts getting served an hour after dinner ended to discourage people gorging themselves on dessert and not eating anything healthy. both teams got their trays full fairly quickly, Grabbing their usual meals. Jaune mimicked Pyrrha's choice of foods. While she was no dietician, she'd encouraged him to try and eat like she did, but with a bit more protein and slightly larger portions in his diet to help his grow and develop muscles and maintain a healthy physique. Nora seemed to grab as much of everything as she could while Ren picked up smaller amounts of the healthier options. Ruby and Yang ate somewhat identically as well, both picking fruit heavy meals, though Yang picked up more meat than Ruby. Weiss picked out the extremely healthy foods en masse, barely looking at the fattier foods as she moved quickly through line, thus letting her decide where they got to sit. Blake went straight for the fish, almost filling her plate entirely with a variety of tuna and simple greens.

The reveal of her faunus nature had cleared up why she was so happy to go for fish to her team, they eventually shared this fact with team JNPR, Blake deciding she trusted them enough to know her secret. The group sat and chatted idly as they ate, Nora and Yang swapping dream stories while Ruby asked Blake about the latest book she was reading. Weiss and Ren sat and ate quietly while Pyrrha and Jaune chatted, discussing their secret training a bit, making it sound as though they were talking about their practice in the arena. Over the chatter, Jaune and Pyrrha heard someone shouting "ow ow ow!" and they turned to see Cardin once again giving Velvet's ears a hard tug, his team sitting around her laughing at their leader's antics, making it impossible for Velvet to escape short of jumping over them.

"Hey! Cardin!" Jaune shouted at the large boy a few seats away. The rest of Team JNPR and RWBY turned their heads, noticing Jaune suddenly stand and where he was staring at. While he didn't think he could take Cardin in a fight, he'd hope that Cardin was still just intimidated by him enough to back off.

"What do you-?" Cardin paused mid-sentence as he turned, then paled slightly upon seeing Jaune glaring at him, quickly releasing Velvet's ears. While it was true that Jaune wasn't stronger than him, he _did _have some respect and a twinge of fear for Janue after the Ursa Major incident. "Ohh...Hey Arc." Jaune stood up and walked over to Cardin and his team. Sky, Russell, and Dove all raising their eyebrows at Jaune's sudden bravery. Cardin had refused to tell them why they had to leave Jaune alone, but surely he didn't think himself tough enough to take on their entire team at once.

"Leave. her. alone." Jaune said slowly, glaring at Cardin, pointedly ignoring the glares of the others. Sky was about to take a pot shot at Jaune until he heard a large series of giggling noises. Dove grabbed his hand, pointing none-too subtly to where Jaune had gotten up from. Having noticed Nora Valkyrie smiling, bouncing a bit in her chair and a borderline ecstatic expression on her face as he moved, her hands tucked under her chin, as if she was _hoping_ he'd try and finish the punch. Team CRDL had heard about Nora's "Break Cardin's Legs" plan through the rumor mill, and knew she was crazy enough to do it, whether or not she had backup.

"…Fine." Cardin said after a brief pause, standing up and motioning to his teammates who followed, all glaring at Jaune, who sat next to Velvet.

"Hey…you ok?" he asked, trying to make eye contact with the somewhat shy girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. "Velvet replied, smiling up at Jaune. "Thanks for that."

"Aww, it was nothing, where's your team?" Jaune was slightly concerned that Velvet's team wasn't standing up for her. While it was true his team was _more_ than enthusiastic about standing up for him. He knew letting Cardin just walk all over other people wasn't right either.

"They… Cardin and his team only do it when my team isn't with me…" Velvet replied quietly, not exactly thrilled to admit the only reason she wasn't backed up by her team was that Cardin was really lucky at finding her without her teammates.

"Aww, don't be, Cardin's just a bully and you don't have to take that from him. Comon, you can sit with me and my team tonight!" Jaune offered enthusiastically, knowing Cardin wouldn't try bothering anyone while they were with Jaune and his team, let alone both team JNPR and RWBY, who were known for their ridiculously skilled/powerful members.

"Uhh.. no, I'm alright. Thanks." Velvet replied, not wanting to inconvenience Jaune.

"Huh… well…if you're sure then." Jaune said, getting ready to stand, but pausing and deciding to sit with her, just incase Cardin came back. "Well then, you won't mind too much if I sit with you tonight…right?" he asked hesitantly, giving her an unsure, but warm look. She returned a similar look, but nodded.

"I…I can't say I'd mind." She replied, smiling back at him.

"Oh… uuh, I'm Jaune Arc." He said, offering his hand for a handshake. "Short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue!" he added, giving her a sparkling grin. Velvet giggled, then smiled and took his hand shaking it lightly

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina." She'd seen Jaune outside class a few times, but never spoke to him due to usually begin busy with her own team's work and her studies.

"Great! Uhh, one sec." He pulled out his scroll and messaged Ruby. _'__We'll do the massage later, eating with Velvet to keep Cardin away. Sorry.__' _ He saw Ruby check her scroll, Yang leaning over to see the message, and read the message. Ruby looked a bit irritated then start typing a reply Yang grabbied the scroll from her for a moment making Ruby flail her arms as her older sister finished the message and sent it. Jaune received the message a few moments later.

_'__Ok, but you owe me Mr. Ladies Man.'_ Jaune started to twitch at the little bit he was sure Yang tacked on.

"So… can I ask you an awkward question?" Velvet asked, smiling at Jaune as she watched him react to his message.

"Uhh, sure! why not?" Jaune asked, figuring it couldn't be too bad. Or, at least it couldn't beat anything Nora could conjure up.

"Why were the members of Team RWBY dragging you away from Ooblecks class the past few days?" There were rumors floating around, but nothing really concrete or incredibly believable. Most people thought Jaune was meeting them for romantic rendezvous, but Weiss dragging him away in front of Yang pretty much dismissed those rumors as Weiss' no nonsense attitude didn't seem like one that would allow for "happy sharing" of any sort, and Yang's friends said she could be possessive about things she liked, so her sharing a boyfriend wasn't likely to happen.

"Oh!" Jaune chuckled before responding. "I'm just giving them massages." Velvet raised an eyebrow "Shoulder and back massages." He said, patting his shoulders. "That's all. Why, what have people been saying?" He figured anything that could save himself, or anyone else, the wrath of Weiss was worth a bit of potential embarrassment.

"Oh…you know. stuff." Velvet replied blushing. "You're not dating anyone are you?" She asked, making Jaune blush.

"W-what? No!"Jaune replied quickly and crossing his arms in front of him. True he'd _like_ to date Weiss, but he pretty much knew she wasn't interested, and he'd never thought about dating Yang since she came of as the "cool big sis" type to him. He was also pretty sure if she was interested in him, she'd have made it abundantly clear by now.

"Oh. Ok, most people thought you were dating them." She continued, smiling at Jaune's incredibly shocked face and reaction.

"Yeah, I wish." Jaune said, taking a bite of his food an chewing quietly, swallowing a bit loudly before speaking again. "So, what do you do on your team? Are you the team leader?"

"Well…no. I'm a member of Team CFVY." She said somewhat proudly, "I mean, I really didn't think I'd be cut out for being on a team but…I kinda grew into it." She said, smiling to herself as she poked at her food a bit. "I mean, I don't really have my own weapon or anything, but I'm really quick on my feet, and I'm good at using Dust and Magic. Ms. Goodwitch even said I had a lot of potential!" She said, sounding a lot more chipper than before.

"Woow, I really wish I was good with Dust and stuff like that." Jaune said, listing to her with utter fascination and rapt attention. "I mean, I know a little about it, but I've never really tried using it in combat or anything." He confessed. Truth be told he was a bit intimidated by Dust. It was a powerful substance that was also pretty volatile, so he'd avoided using it if he could, preferring to leave it to people like Weiss, who knew how to use it, and get the maximum effect out of it. Though he always wanted a way to make his sword shoot fire or ice out of it, but the only person with a weapon like that was Weiss, and he was pretty sure she wouldn't be too keen on helping him change his weapon into a Dust powered one.

"I could teach you." She offered, seeming much more open than when their conversation initially started. "I mean, if you'd like that." she smiled nervously at him.

"Really? Oh that'd be so cool!" Jaune said, nodding his head hard, stars in his eyes as he imagined being able to use magic, Dust, AND his sword and shield. Velvet smiled and giggled a bit; Jaune's slightly over the top enthusiasm was making her warm up to him far quicker than she usually did when she met people.

"Well, they're getting along pretty well." Weiss said, still a bit twitchy about trusting Faunus. Sure, Jaune wasn't a _total _fool, and Velvet had shown she was a good student, her grades were extraordinarily high, and she was rarely seen doing anything but studying, but _still._

"Mhm." Ren replied, chewing slowly while Nora slurped beef brisket and gravy into her mouth.

"Whatchya think they're talking about?" Nora asked between mouthfuls, seeming only half interested in the conversation.

"Oh, I'm sure it's something they have in common." Pyrrha said, seeing her leader's eyes light up and vigorous nodding from something Velvet had said. It was nice to see Jaune's enthusiasm earning him new friends, as Velvet seemed equally interested in the conversation.

"So, I have to ask," Jaune started, all the talk of dust reminding him of Oobleck's class that day, and his notes where he'd probably written the word "dust" at least a hundred times. "Did Professor Oobleck talk _extra_ fast today, or was it just me?"

"No, he was talking really fast." Velvet replied, sounding slightly amusing by Jaune's irritation "I still think I'm missing a few things from my notes to be honest." She confessed. Normally she'd have great notes from her classes and could just study from them and do the assigned readings. But her slightly enhanced hearing had done her no good since her ears only let her hear more than the average person, but not help filter or slow down extremely fast speech.

"Oh! If you're not doing anything after dinner, we could head to the library and you can copy my notes!" Jaune offered enthusiastically, shuffling around in his backpack and pulling out his notebook and handing it to Velvet. He was happy to help someone who had a similar plight to his own. "I'd lend you the notes, but I gotta study a lot tomorrow and this has all my notes in it."

"I understand." Velvet said, quickly skimming Jaune's notes and smiling when she found they were quite thorough. "Thank you." Velvet replied, beaming brightly at Jaune.

The rest of the meal ended peacefully. Cardin and his team stayed away from Velvet and Jaune. Cardin didn't want to mess with Jaune, while Sky, Russell, and Dove were all terrified of the giddy expression Nora gave them whenever they went anywhere near the two. As dinner ended, Jaune grabbed his stuff from his teammates. "I'm gonna go to the library with Velvet, she didn't get many notes from Oobleck so I'm letting her copy mine, and I'm gonna walk her to her room just in case Cardin tries anything in the hallways." he said quickly,"We'll do the massage later, I promise." giving Ruby an apologetic look.

"It's ok, Jaune. Besides, it's not like I don't know where you live." Ruby replied, smiling and waving him away, knowing he was good on his word. "Now go be a knight in shining armor!" She said enthusiastically, giving Jaune a thumbs up as he smiled sheepishly and headed back to Velvet, who smiled when Jaune returned. Nora spotted Cardin's team, sans their leader, eyeing Velvet and Jaune as they started to leave.

"Reeeen~" She said in a singsong voice.

"No, Nora, you can't break their legs." Ren replied in his usual flat tone, causing Nora to pout. "Besides, Yangs already over there." he said, pointing to the boys, who were now being lifted into the air by Yang.

"Hey boys! Whatchya plannin there~?" She asked, holding all three boys by their ties.

"N-nothin! We weren't plannin nothin!" Sky answered quickly, feeling his tie tighten around his throat.

"Mmm, I certainly hope so~ because if you were planning on, oh say, bothering Velvet or Jaune, I might have to get involved." She said cooly, watching the boy's faces blanch a bit. She was one of the few outright fisticuff fighters in the school, so whether or not she was armed, she was always ready for a fight, and team CRDL wasn't exactly good at 1-on-1 fighting with people who had ranged weapons, let alone someone whose weapons enhanced their ability to hit harder. When she let them go, Cardin rolled his eyes and grabbed them by their ties to drag them away, not making eye contact with Yang, who grinned.

"What did I tell you about bothering Arc and his friends?" He hissed at them. Jaune was intimidating enough, but getting another team involved was just asking for a beating.

"But we didn't do anything!" Sky complained, true, they _had_ planned on bothering Velvet when she and Jaune parted ways, but nobody could have known that.

"Look, if Arc's got her back, we leave her alone, got it?" He said sternly, releasing the three.

"Fine" they all mumbled, glaring at Yang's retreating back.

* * *

"Sooo… do Cardin and his team bully you a lot?" Jaune asked as he and Velvet walked the library. "Well, they do sometimes, but I've gotten good at avoiding them though." She confessed. "They usually don't bother bullying me unless they see me in the hallway or cafeteria and a teacher isn't looking."

"Well." Jaune smiled a bit, deciding to try out his dad's "women like confidence" idea again, but to reassure Velvet, not try and hit on her. "If you just tell em you're friends with me, they'll leave you alone! Cardin and I have an…understanding."

"Oh…ok" Velvet said, not entirely sure what to make of that statement. On one hand, it meant Cardin would leave her alone even if she didn't have her team there to scare him away, but she was sort of expecting Jaune to ask for something in return.

"Yeah, so he leaves you alone and everybody's happy!" Jaune said, smiling as they got to the library."Hey, should we go to a more hidden area?" Jaune asked, figuring if Cardin followed them, it'd be harder for him to find them if they purposefully went to a more remote area of the massive room.

"I suppose so." Velvet replied. Jaune's vagueness about why Cardin backed off when he got involved, combined with him asking if they should go to a more remote area of the library seemed a bit suspicious. But there was always a librarian on staff at Beacon, and there were several students in the library at any given point… So if Jaune was up to something, help wouldn't be too far away.

They quickly went through a few bookshelves and found a small reading area with a table nearby. When they sat, Jaune sat next to Velvet and pulled out a few of his textbooks and a highlighter, figuring he may as well read through and mark what he'd write down later in his books. _Especially_ if Oobleck was going to bolt through the next few chapters like this one. Jaune's plan lasted for about five minutes as he quickly became so bored with highlighting every number and capitalized word he saw that he soon went from intensely studying; to intensely napping on his book, his highlighter jamming against his cheek, making a long yellow line starting near his nose and ending just past his cheek. Velvet initially jumped, then giggled when she saw Jaune's head hit his book as he started snoring gently. She copied his notes silently, occasionally looking up. When he started to drool, she slid his book out from under him gently, tucking one of his gloved hands under his head as a pillow. After an hour, she finished copying the notes and closed both books, gently shaking Jaune's shoulders to rouse him.

"Huh? What happened?" he replied sleepily, his vision slightly blurred as he pushed himself up off the table, standing up to stretch his arms.

"You fell asleep." Velvet replied, smiling slightly as he cracked his back.

"Oh! Uhh, thanks for waking me up." He said, blushing a bit in embarrassment. '_So I didn't get any work done. Oh well, at least the nap was nice.' _He thought to himself as he sat back down. "So, were the notes helpful?" he asked happily.

"Yes, they were very helpful!" Velvet said, handing him back his notebook, sliding it over to him.

"I'm glad." Jaune said, knowing that if he hadn't managed to get both Ruby's and his own team to help, his notes would have been utterly useless.

"So, I have to ask, did you really give Weiss a massage?" Velvet felt compelled to ask this because, as far as she and pretty much everyone but the members of team RWBY knew, Weiss was pretty outwardly cold and distant to anyone who didn't have some prestige to their name or a staff member. So someone like Jaune (who wasn't exactly a grade A Beacon student) actually getting her to talk to him, let alone go into her room, was pretty hard to believe by default.

"Yeah, though she wouldn't let me give her a back massage." He said, sighing none-too-fondly at the memory of Weiss shoving her foot in his face. "It was a foot massage." he slightly mumbled.

"Oh.. well…did she enjoy it at least?" Velvet asked, hoping to cheer Jaune up a bit.

"I dunno, I mean she just said "I lived up to Yang's description", and Yang really seemed like she enjoyed the shoulder massage I gave her. So I guess that means she liked it." He said contemplativly. "But would it really have been so hard to just say she liked it?" He wondered aloud, sighing again, looking slightly downtrodden.

"Well, if she liked it that much then I bet you're great at massages." Velvet said enthusiastically, Jaune shrugging a bit. "What if you give me one and I tell you how you do?" She suggested, not really _needing_ a massage, but she knowing that if someone like Weiss, who probably had professional masseuses work on her, was impressed with Jaune's work, she'd have no trouble telling him honestly that he was great at massages.

"Well…alright." Jaune said, smiling a bit and standing up, walking behind Velvet and gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "Oh, could you take off your blazer first? It'll kinda get in the way."

"Oh…ok." Velvet slide her blazer off, revealing the white, ruffled undershirt that all beacon students wore, and simultaneously moving her long brown hair to her frontside, obscuring her face.

"Ok then!" Jaune started feeling around her back slowly, looking for any tense spots. For the most part, she felt alright, though the fabric interfered a bit, but Jaune felt awkward asking a girl he just met to take off all but her bra in front of him, so he dealt with it. Eventually he found a tense spot just below her trapezius muscles, where the muscle started to part around the spine. He started slowly rubbing up and down, pulling and pushing on the muscles, separating them and squeezing them together in a slow and steady manner. Velvet's head lulled back and forth a bit; she had initially tensed up when Jaune put his hands on her back, but she soon relaxed as the massage began and pains she didn't even know she had slowly faded into warm relief.

"Ahh…mm!" She sighed, stopping mid noise to stop herself from being too loud. She was resisting the urge to moan in relief very well. She could feel her shoulders relaxing, causing her to slouch a bit as Jaune's hands slid further up her back, massaging the muscles between her neck and shoulders. Jaune's fingers dipped into the groove between her shoulders and collarbone, carefully tracing it and lifting and squeezing the muscles there, pulling them up slightly and then gently releasing them and pressing down on them repeatedly, working them from the base of her shoulders up to where the muscles met her neck.

"Is this ok?" Jaune asked, moving his hands slightly lower and rotating his thumb just above her shoulder blades and her rotator muscles, somewhat surprised to find that those muscles were quite tense.

"Mm! Mhm." Velvet replied quietly, thankful her hair was hiding her slightly red face. She could feel her upper back going pleasantly numb and feeling immensely soothed despite she didn't think she had needed any massage at felt herself unconsciously move her shoulders up a bit, giving Jaune more access to them. he began rubbing just her shoulders a bit, letting his fingers slide between the three dense bands of muscles under her soft skin, separating and kneading them back and forth simultaneously on both shoulders, one band at a time. Velvet let out an occasional muffled moan, prompting her to try and cover her mouth with a book, her face turning a bit redder. She was embarrassed to be squeaking and almost moaning so much in public. After a few minutes of working her shoulders, Jaune stepped back, smiling a bit nervously.

"Sooo…how'd I do?" He asked nervously. He was a bit nervous because Velvet had barely made any noise like Weiss had- But then again she hadn't tried to stop him, or discourage him either.

"Ahhh~" she replied, sighing in relief before she quickly moved her hair back to it's normal place. "I mean. That was really good!" She said quickly, hoping her face was less red than she thought it was as she stood up and turned to face Jaune.

"Reallly?" Jaune asked, despite noticing her reddened face. He was overjoyed that he'd done well on the massage; especially given the less than ideal circumstances. "Thanks! Man, that means a lot to me!" He said, trying to contain his enthusiasm. "I mean, I was kinda nervous since you were all quiet most of the time, but it's nice to know you liked it too!

"Yeah, it was really nice." Velvet giggled a bit at Jaune's overreaction once again, feeling a bit calmer as well, now that her upper-back and shoulders feltpleasantly soothed.

"Oh man, it's getting late, isn't it?" Jaune asked, noticing that there was no light shining in through the library's massive stained glass windows. "We should probably head back to our dorms, huh?"

"Yes, we should." Velvet nodded as she put back on her blazer and picked up her pack, Jaune reaching down to get his own at the same time.

"I'll walk you back, you know, incase Cardin or his team try and bug you." Jaune offered, mostly sure Cardin wouldn't try anything - but he would rather be safe than sorry.

"Alright!" Velvet said, happy that everything had gone smoothly despite the day's oddness.

"Soo, I have a question." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as they started walking towards the exit through the maze of bookshelves.

"hm?"

"Can you show me how to make my short shoot fire?" Jaune asked. His mind had been racing with ideas once Velvet told him she could do unique stuff with dust. Velvet giggled again and smiled

"We'll see what I can do." She replied, smiling a bit more as Jaune's eye began glowing again.

"Uuuugh." Blake groaned from her hidden position atop the book shelves, having heard and seen most of the massage Jaune gave Velvet, her shoulders and arms reminding her that yanking around a weapon with full recoil on a band was not only hard on the body, but swinging from the highly elastic band, sometimes supporting her full body weight strained her as well. '_I'll just ask him to give me one later.'_ She thought silently, opening her book once again. After all, he couldn't be_ that_ busy on the weekend.

~~~Author's notes~~~

Sorry about the delay with this chapter, I went on a family trip to Amsterdam, Sweden, and Denmark. Sooo I was busy being all touristy. I'm trying to pump out a chapter every week or two so I can finish this story, then finally finish the rest of my stories (I owe the people who read my Ah! Keiichi Gets an Angel a good (LONG OVERDUE) ending to that story.)

Sorry Ruby, you'll get your massage someday. I Maaay have had Yang teasing Weiss a bit too much, but it feels that's their characters… antagonistically. Yang would tease all of them a bit for something if they were being asinine about it (it's more Yang "punishing" Weiss for not being foreword about the massage and trying to play up her "calm and collected" persona). I like the idea of Velvet being the midway between what I imagine Ruby will be like (cute noises like in the original fic), and my version of Weiss, (stubbornly trying not to make noises). Making a more "adorkable shy girl/shrinking violet" combination (there's a trope for this but I can't think of it right now).

Lotsa headcanon spouting and me being a nerd about weapons too. I admit Pyrrha's weapons are my favorite, though I admit I know _nothing_ of Javelin throwing. I know a liiitle bit about sword fighting and using a shield. (when I do stuff I prefer a longsword and medium to large shield). But that's closely followed by Nora's Magnhild. It's GRENADE LAUNCHER AND HAMMER. I don't know much more I could ask for in a two handed weapon(aside from a pointy end). Jaune's sword was an heirloom, allegedly used by his Great great grandfather. Putting the sword at pretty damn old. Same with the shield, an 100+ year old sword and that's been used with any frequency and can still cut through the neck of an Ursa Major (which, we will assume has the same thickness and resistances of a (GIANT) bear's neck of equal size.) Is not only VERY sharp, but incredibly durable as it probably had to go through bone as well. That on top of Jaune not being all together very physically strong looking, means the blade had to compensate (as we can't say his aura did it because he's very undertrained in that department) for his lack of inherent strength.

As for the diets. I expect Pyrrha would have a good idea of what she should be eating, and would have told Jaune to follow her example so he could grow too. Nora would do the norse thing and devour all that stood before her. Ren would probably pick a much healthier greens based diet (going with the whole "asian looking so you get the asian-eqsue diet" idea here). I can see Ruby and Yang both aiming for fruits, as they are both sweet, and none too filling. Yang siding a bit more with protein because she has to develop those punching muscles and killer kicks somehow. Weiss would know exactly what she was supposed to eat and only select it (though secretly get more desserts because of how good they taste). I admit I was torn between making a fish-centric joke with Blake, or just a mostly meat based diet. Ended up with fish, it amused me a bit more, and was joked at in the series itself.

Now some of you will wonder,

"Mjnousak, why didn't you do an ear massage like in the original fic?"

To which I would reply

"I'm glad you asked! Because while ear massages are apparently are a real thing (thank you once again Google for enlightening me about a thing I never knew, nor cared about), none of them involve rabbit ears, let alone freestanding ones. And I've learned playing fast and loose with anatomy ISN'T something to do lightly when you're a nitpicker like me. Who expects some masseuse to come find this story and tell me why I'm an idiot for how I wrote Jaune giving massages."

I, at first, had written in Jaune giving her a leg massage. But the more I reread it and consulted with my beta readers, the more I thought "Ok, leg massages are preeeetty close to intimate because you're touching their thighs." And, since we're going for a "Both feel a bit awkward about the situation because they just met" approach here, Velvet isn't going to just let Jaune start feeling up her legs. Especially since she doesn't know him that well. And no matter how much I tried to justify it, it felt more and more awkward. My idea was to just go with a different type of massage for each girl. But since I'm not gonna try and go with an ear massage, Velvet gets the shoulders like Yang. It's simple, doesn't make anyone feel too awkward, and can give a satisfying result.

While I like the idea of Velvet being a shrinking violet-esque character. Anyone who got into Beacon (aside from Jaune) must be damn terrifying and confident in some regard, so I had her have an extensive knowledge of Dust & Magic uses (going with what RoosterTeeth's members said was her ability, and taking it a bit further to give her a good knowledge of mixing Dusts to create new effects.).

It was hard to rewrite the massage because I was constantly rechecking my first chapter to try and make sure I wasn't repeating too much. And my brain kept going "You have the EXACT SAME mental image for this, just with Velvet and not Yang" while I was writing it.

I admit, I initially had Velvet's team be team VILT (Violet), and SCARED of Cardin and his team. But upon seeing the badasserry that is team CFVY (Coffee). I decided it was more Cardin was an opportunistic bully (didn't mess with her when her team was around because 2/4 members of that team look like SPEC OPS MEMBERS). Which, given he is only seen bullying Jaune when his team isn't directly in Cardin's line of sight, makes a bit more sense.

Also, I do love the idea of Nora just waiting to jump on anyone who messes with Jaune. True, I don't ship them, but Nora feels like she'd be ultra protective of her team (moreso Ren, but you get the idea).

Also Blake is getting sick of you people taking up her reading time with your massages.


End file.
